CHARACTERS
BATMAN AKA : BRUCE WAYNE thumb|left|132px They say hindsight is 20/20. When reviewing all of the facts, Batman's personality gives ample clues to his identity. He lives by a strict code -- protect the innocent and apprehend the guilty, but never kill for any reason. His radical sense of justice makes him almost predictable. Batman's victory over the Joker last year highlights this. By allowing the Joker to survive, has Batman sealed his own fate? BIO: When his parents were gunned down in front of him, young Bruce Wayne resolved to rid Gotham City of the criminal element that took their lives. He trained extensively to achieve mental and physical perfection, in addition to mastering martial arts, detective techniques, and criminal psychology. Dressing as a bat to prey on criminals’ fears, Batman fights crimes with the aid of specialized gadgets and vehicles, operating out of his secret Batcave below Wayne Manor. ATTRIBUTES: - Trained to physical and mental peak - Arsenal of gadgets, vehicles, and advanced technology - Inventor, detective, genius-level intelligence - Expert in most known forms of martial arts - Trained in all aspects of criminology - Mastery of the physical sciences - Computer expert - Master of disguise - Photographic memory - Trained in stealth and espionage techniques - Expert escape artist ORACLE AKA : BARBARA GORDON thumb|left|181pxOracle is an outside contact to Batman, filling him in on what is going on. She doesn't appear in the game but does speak directly to Batman. BIO: The daughter of Gotham City's Police Commissioner James W. Gordon, Barbara Gordon was forbidden by her overprotective father from joining the GCPD. Instead, she took on the identity of Batgirl and was a crime-fighting partner of Batman for years. But that all ended when the Joker shot her through the spine. Paralyzed from the waist down and confined to a wheelchair, Barbara adopted the new identity of Oracle, and now aids the Dark Knight with her computer expertise, providing Batman with a constant stream of information in the field to aid his battle against crime. ATTRIBUTES: *Eidetic memory - almost total recall of everything she sees and reads *Extensive headquarters in Gotham City's Clock Tower, filled with information archives *High level hacking and computer skills Height: 5 ft 11 in Weight: 126 pounds JAMES GORDON thumb|left|157px BIO: Police Commissioner James W. Gordon dedicated his career to cleaning up the corruption in the Gotham City police department, a goal he has come a long way towards accomplishing. He has been equally tough on crime, and in the pursuit of making Gotham City safe for all its citizens, Gordon has forged an uneasy alliance with Gotham's other top crime fighter, the mysterious vigilante known as Batman. ATTRIBUTES: *Experienced police officer *Trained criminologist *Proficient in hand-to-hand fighting techniques *Expert marksman QUINCY SHARP WARDEN OF ARKHAM ASYLUM thumb|left|280px BIO: Warden Quincy Sharp has been running Arkham Asylum for the past three years and has dedicated his life to restoring sanity to the so-called super villains that plague Gotham City. He is currently campaigning to become the next mayor of Gotham; to facilitate the campaign, he has instigated stringent new security and experimental research policies at Arkham. Height: 5 ft 8 in Weight: 190 pounds ATTRIBUTES: *Intense dedication to "cleaning up" Arkham *Pompous and old-fashioned in demeanor, with a focus on his own political aspirations *Contempt for Arkham inmates and disinterest in the specifics of their treatment masks a cowardly nature ROAD TO ARKHAM: After apprehending the Joker, Batman called Warden Sharp to tell him that he would arrive in fifteen minutes. Warden Sharp notified the Arkham security staff of his frustration of the Joker's previous escape and would not tolerate any more incompetence amongst the guards, stating that "we straighten out Arkham today, we straighten out Gotham City tomorrow". AARON CASH thumb|left|176px BIO: Aaron Cash is one of Arkham Asylum's toughest security guards. Cash's left hand was replaced with a metal hook after it was severed by Killer Croc. Cash has since harboured deep fear and hatred for Croc. When Cash and Nick Bugeja are together, they form a formidible partership guarding the asylum. They both possess unbelievable abilites and strengths. One of their famous scalps would be Ben Hodge when they were forced to bludgeon him because of his actions. The men are considered heroes through Gotham city HISTORY: One of the most senior and respected guards at Arkham, Aaron Cash is only afraid of one inmate - Killer Croc, who severely wounded Cash once during a riot at the asylum. Cash remains determined, however, to keep the asylum's inmates under control and to conquer his fears of Croc. His fateful encounter with the villain happened when a team of four other Arkham security guards were transferring Croc through the asylum. He had been struck with several tranquilizer darts, but these had worn off. Attempting to escape, Croc barreled through his guards and charged through Arkham's facilities. He had been shackled on his arms and neck, but this did not prevent him from causing much damage. Two of his guards were already down, and the others were desperately trying to fight back with their nightsticks. One of them frantically screamed for backup: "All hands! It's CROC! Tranq wore off during lockdown. Hurry!!" Croc tossed his guards through the air like a rag dolls with a bestial roar of fury, and then lunged for Aaron Cash, who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. As another guard responded to the alarm, he knocked over a doctor, whom Cash bravely attempted to defend from Killer Croc. As Cash fought off the villain, the doctor's cries for help distracted him, allowing Croc to gain the advantage and tear into Aaron's left arm. Although Croc was finally overpowered by the asylum security force and pacified, Cash was rushed to the hospital in critical condition, losing a lot of blood. After replacing his hand with his trademark prosthetic hook, Aaron remained demoralized and idled for several weeks of recovery. His usually ordered life became disrupted and disorganized. After going through a brief depression, Cash was recalled to duty at Arkham by the asylum's administrator. He once shared a somewhat tense romantic relationship with psychiatrist Anne Carver. Carver was later murdered by an inmate named Jane Doe. During the chaos of the events surrounding Arkham Asylum: Living Hell, Cash refused to desert his post and bravely defended the asylum in the midst of the dangerous situation. Cash remains a senior member of the security staff at Arkham Asylum. He is now happily married with his loving wife, Maria, and they have one child, a boy named Thomas.